Adam's funeral
A sweet little fanfic immediately after the end of Other M. Prologue "Leave it to me. I'll deal with this place." Adam's hesitant words filled my ears as I gasped. "You have a plan for dealing with Metroids that can't be frozen?!" I asked. "...Sector Zero has a self-destruct protocol. If the sector receives a significant amount of damage, the unit is programmed to detach and self-destruct. A powerful explosion will eliminate the Metroids and MB without leaving a trace." I was shattered. My weak legs began to buckle underneath my body, but I forced them to stand strong. "Don't you dare, Adam! Let me go in! I'm the only one who has a shot against the Metroids. We have to take the chance." Look at me now. I wanted to be less childish since the Ian incident, but I couldn't seem to help myself now. That was the least of my problems; I had to stop the one person who knew me best from committing suicide. "Please, Adam! You have to trust me! You have to trust me. Just give me a chance!" My voice broke as I grabbed his arm. "Samus. I wish I could battle Ridley, but I can't. Unlike you, I'm no galactic savior. I’m merely human. But I can save you." I staggered back. Why did he care about Ridley? He'd killed Anthony and was somewhere loose on the station, but what made him think he would kill Ridley? What made him think I wouldn't survive the sector? "You should be completely healed soon. There isn't much time. We both need to get started on our missions. I'm sorry for getting a little rough with you. Good luck, Samus." He then started off. I tried activating my Power Suit, but the high emotional stress I had did nothing. That and my weak legs. "Wait! Adam!" I screamed out. He disappeared behind strong doors that could only open from the inside. I tried to get through but they sealed. My fist banged on the door trying to get through. "Please wait! Adam! Adam! ADAM!!!!!!!" I didn't stop. He turned to me and said, "No objections, right Lady?" My hands slipped from the door and my right balled into a fist. I was about to give him my first thumbs up, but he would consider me too weak if I did. My thumb urged to be stuck up, but I sealed Adam's fate by turning it down and slamming against the door. He nodded and walked on. "Emergency in Sector Zero. Disengaging unit." I turned from the door and heard the explosion occur. My heart exploded as well. Adam had vanished. My best friend, the person who understood me best, the closest thing to a father I had. Thoughts swirled through my head. I couldn't come to grips with what had happened. Such a cruel way to say goodbye. I was the only one who witnessed Adam's last moment. I think Adam granted me that eye-of-the-storm clarity - his final gift to me. There was no time for me to grieve his death. But there was time for me to say: Adam, thank you. Leave the rest to me. My suit reactivated with a strong force of will. I was going to kill Ridley, find the survivor and destroy the station after I found James and K.G. and recovered something. I stepped into the control room, but not from the bottom. From the top. Where he had commanded. Where he had sat. Where he had left what I had come for. There it was, in front of me. His helmet. The helmet he wore on his precious head, containing that precious mind. My suit flashed and disappeared, and I was left in my Zero Suit. I picked it up off the table that served as part of this disgusting station, one that had claimed the lives of the 07th Platoon's soldiers, one that held Mother Brain and one that had given me the most grief in my entire life and career. "Madeline, thanks for telling me all this." The screen from which he saw what I saw played my encounter with Mother Brain. "I've got to destroy the Metroids and MB in Sector Zero. You have to remain hidden." She should have stayed hidden, because I would have killed her on sight. I smashed the comm system and the screen disappeared. My thoughts turned back to the helmet. He'd died to protect me, all because of an android in Mother Brain's likeness. Mother Brain, the Chozo computer. The homely computer who glorified herself as someone in my likeness. I would forever hate her. My arms wrapped around the helmet and my forehead touched the top. The alarms went off. "Self-destruction protocol activated. Please evacuate the facility immediately." My moment was ruined. The Funeral My gunship sped to Galactic Federation Headquarters. Adam's helmet was in the chair by my side. I landed and walked to my quarters with the headgear under my arm. People looked at me like, "Were you crazy?!" Once in my quarters I pulled off my Zero Suit but left my heels on. I walked to the vanity. I didn't have much makeup. I was a bounty hunter after all. I usually only wore a small bit of mascara. I put more on and licked my dry lips before I put on lipstick. My lips glistened red. I turned to the closet. There was a long black dress. I got it and put it on. I grabbed the hair curler and curled up my hair, colored my nails and then picked up the helmet. I walked into the funeral procession from the bottom floor, where Adam's coffin was. I wondered if his remains, if there were any, were in there. I placed the helmet on the coffin. I walked off of the coffin platform and stood beside Anthony and Madeline. The coffin lowered. I shed a tear and made a wish upon it, that Adam would watch over me. Anthony pulled me under his arm. Category:Fanfic